Soujiro Seta
Soujiro Seta, commonly referred to as Souji, is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. He is the guild master of West Wind Brigade and a veteran Samurai, as well as a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party. He is one of two known Sword Saints, the other being Takayama Misa. His Overskill is Clairvoyance. Appearance Personality Soujiro is quite popular with the opposite sex with Naotsugu commenting that "all the girls want him". However, he isn't particularly interested in having a harem; in spite of that, if anyone touched a member of his guild, he starts going after them with murderous intent. Since their time together in the Debauchery Tea Party, Soujiro has looked up to Shiroe. Although Soujiro will listen to Nazuna, and she can delay or sometimes even change his decisions, the only people actually capable of warning or guiding Soujiro are Shiroe and Kazuhiko.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 1 Synopsis The Catastrophe Soujiro briefly appeared assuring a group of scared players not to worry. The Depths of Palm Soujiro appeared in Shiroe's flashback in which he lightly scolded Naotsugu for speaking filth in front of the girls. Naotsugu then remarked on Soujiro's popularity with the ladies which the samurai neither confirmed nor denied. Round Table Alliance arc Soujiro is given a Crescent Burger after Isami, Dolce, and Kawara try it out. Later, he is contacted by Shiroe and Nyanta; his popularity with girls is once again brought up, a question he attempts to avoid. Because Shiroe declined to join his guild, he mistakenly believed that Shiroe didn't like him, a misunderstanding that the older man clarifies. Soujiro is then seen assisting the Crescent Moon refreshment stand as part of Shiroe's favor, where he remarks that "there is no end" to Shiroe's plans.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 7, Crescent Moon Libra Festival arc Following his poor treatment at the cake-eating contest, Shiroe decides to make himself feel better by recommending the contest to Soujiro, who readily agrees to do it. Later, when Shiroe comes back into contact with Soujiro, it turns that the West Wind Brigade had eaten the establishment out of cakes due to the boy's expansive harem. Fallen Guardian arc After Kyouko's death at the hands of the murderer, Soujiro goes into a rage and vows to hunt down and kill the murderer. By this time, Soujiro has reached level 93, putting him one level below his opponent. He interrupts Nelles before the Guard could kill Isami and Kawara, and begins engaging in a duel against him, with Nazuna supporting him with her shields. Akatsuki interrupts the fight, joining Soujiro in battle. When she tells him to run, he refuses and instead decides to show her his Overskill, Clairvoyance, which allowed him to predict where the opponent would strike and thus parry or dodge it. Despite the impressive show, however, he is nevertheless defeated and killed. Afterwards, he decides to take his hands off the situation and allow the Watermaple Consulate Raid Party to handle it. Homesteading the Noosphere arc After the magic circle protecting Akiba is shut down, Genius monsters begin attempting to infiltrate the city. One such Genius was Camaysar, who disguised itself as a male Lander and started hypnotizing girls into falling in love with him. It angered the members of West Wind Brigade, particularly Kurinon, by abducting Sara. After a skirmish with the monster, it was killed. Other Media Log Horizon: People of the West Wind Among one of the 30,000 Japanese trapped in Elder Tales, Soujiro is the only one seen to be excited about it. He manages to open his menu to obtain a panacea for Nazuna's hangover-induced headache, giving hope to Isami and other players that they could log out. When Isami's suggestion fails, he defends her from other adventurers that start complaining at her. The three of them travel to Kawara's location, where she was defending two low-level players. He, Isami, and Kawara fight goblins, and quickly comes to the aid of Isami when she becomes overwhelmed by her opponents. Whereas he was enthralled by actual combat, she was terrified, and he realizes how he had failed to understand other people's point of view. After the battle, he apologizes to her with his head bowed and vows to protect them. When D.D.D, led by Krusty, arrives, they initially believe them to be hostile, especially after Krusty attacks Soujiro. However, it turns out that the two newer players that they were protecting were invited to the game by a member of D.D.D, so they had come to retrieve them. As Krusty is about to leave, he asks Soujiro how it felt to be attacked by another human. When the younger man is wordless, Krusty reminds him that it wasn't just monsters that posed a threat. He returns to the guild hall to reunite with the other guild members, where he discovers that food has no taste. He realizes too late that all the ingredients, which were the only ones to have flavor, would be bought up by the larger guilds. That causes him to decide to go outside the city to hunt for their own ingredients in order to "protect the guild's food." After the guild realizes that Landers like Sara, who cleans their guild hall, are now sentient, he goes out with most of the guild to explore outside the city. He and Kawara return battered due to their experimenting with their physical capabilities, leading to Dolce's suggestion to spar at the guild hall to figure it out. He suggests that they grapple with Soujiro as practice, which highly interests the females in the guild. Although Kawara, who fought him first, managed to surprise him with a kick, he promptly defeats her. Isami, in her spar with him, is able to block some of his moves, but he dodges her kick and flips her onto the ground. As he shakes her hand, congratulating her on her effort, her robe accidentally comes loose, much to her embarrassment. After Isami talks with Sara, Soujiro ends up "taking the best part" by charming Sara with his offer to help her clean, much to Isami's disdain. Although he and the other members of the guild had mostly adjusted to the alternate world, Isami was still distraught and sought a way out. When Soujiro fails to pay attention to her, she becomes angry at him and storms out of their guild hall in frustration. Although he attempts to pursue her, he is stopped by Nazuna, who decides to have a talk with him. After learning that someone had attempted suicide, he begins crying and is comforted by Nazuna. Their touching moment is interrupted, however, by Dolce, who noticed Isami and Sara's disappearance. He contacts her, only for her to yell at him again when she felt that he was being overprotective of her. Soujiro arrives just in time to see the guard about to arrive after Isami stabs Passhita. Although she is prepared to accept her punishment, Soujiro blocks the guard's sword just before it can hit her, although his katana ends up broken. The two Hamelin members attempt to escape with Sara in tow, prompting Soujiro to cut off Passhita's left arm, redirecting the guard's attention from Isami to him, and the guard begins to attack Soujiro when Soujiro takes Passhita and uses him as a living shield to frighten him. The guard halts his attack right before he hits the man, and the two Hamelin members run away after he lets go. He is given a fatal wound by the guard after Sara fails to negotiate with the guard, but continues fighting until the guard leaves. He dies afterwards with his body disintegrating into petals that are seen by other guild leaders. When his guild finds him, resurrected at the cathedral, they swarm him in a shower of tears and hugs. Several days later, he goes to retrieve his newly-repaired katana from Michitaka and finds that Krusty and Isaac were also present, having had their own equipment repaired. They discuss how Soujiro's death and resurrection would lead to a change in Akiba and the rest of the server—which would most notably be the rise in Player Killing. As he and Isaac are leaving, two members of the Black Sword Knights greet them as Isaac's escorts. After waving off the two members' reports, Isaac offers Soujiro to merge guilds. Soujiro jokes around by asking Isaac if he "wanted him," much to Isaac's aggravation. Soujiro ultimately rejects both Isaac's offer and mindset after putting the Black Sword Knight members through some discomfort over its female members, causing Isaac to leave him with the notion that the two guilds were now enemies. He goes to where his guild is training, a plain with several boar monsters, and is in time to see them defeat several boars with their teamwork. When they notice his presence, they bicker over who should get the credit for defeating the boars. He ultimately turns his attention to Kyouko, who was reminded of the happy days of when the guild first formed. While the group is celebrating, however, Nazuna flatly tells them that not all of the monsters were defeated, and Isami is sent flying when she is the only one who fails to dodge. He runs to her side, where they find some PKers attacking two low-level players. Just as they are about to intervene, the rest of the guild approaches and end up causing the ground they were standing on to collapse, sending them down to the battlefield in a heap. Recognizing them as the West Wind Brigade, the PKers flee, leaving the guild to accompany the girl whose partner had just been killed. When he tries comforting her, though, she knocks his hand away and blames him for the rise of PKing. Log Horizon SNG Soujiro will be an acquirable character in the social networking game. He currently has two versions, both Super Rare: his normal version, and his Round Table version. Equipment Trivia *In the light novel, Soujiro almost accepted Isaac's offer to merge with the Black Sword Knights before Nazuna changed his mind, whereas Soujiro immediately rejects Isaac's offer in the West Wind Brigade side-story. *Soujiro's name is an allusion to the Rurouni Kenshin character of the same name; his guildmate Isami is likewise an allusion to Kondo Isami, the leader of the Shinsengumi who also appears in that series. *In volume 9's relationship chart between the Debauchery Tea Party members, Soujiro's comments about other people are only with other male characters. Despite having five girls vying for his affections, he has nothing to say about them. *He shares a birthday with Eltendiska. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:West Wind Brigade members Category:Debauchery Tea Party members Category:Round Table Alliance members